


The Best Defense

by trane



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trane/pseuds/trane
Summary: Falling for his best friend is basically asking for his life to turn into a clusterfrak. Winn does it anyway.





	The Best Defense

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



Their usual fist bumps devolved into tired high-fives during the latest attack on the city.  Winn stayed in the van while James kicked ass and checked in occasionally when the fighting died down.

"You good?"

Winn laughed.  "Why do you keep asking me that?  I'm in the van.  I'm practically bubble wrapped.  I'm good.  You're the one risking your goodness."

James' smile hit him like one of those alien arrows flying around outside.  "If you're good, I'm good."

They slapped hands before James headed back out and were both too exhausted to pay attention to how long their fingers lingered.

 

Eight words tilted Winn's view of his entire friendship while he was at CatCo watching news footage of the Guardian take down the newest big bad.  It took him a couple seconds to notice Eve watching him watch the TV.

"What?"

She bumped his shoulder.  "You're in love with the Guardian, aren't you?"

The snort she got in response was inelegant, but a ridiculous observation warranted a noise like that.

He so wasn't.

"Oh good, James is the Guardian," Eve said weeks later when he revealed his identity to the public.  "That uncomplicates things for you, right?"

It sure didn't.

 

_"My man in the van,"_ James said with a smile in his voice over the phone when Winn called to tell him about the modifications he'd made to his Guardian suit.

"Not just the van," he said before his brain could convince his mouth not to go on with its tradition of embarrassing him.

_"What?"_

"I just mean: the van, the office, the zoo!  If you ever have to use your agility to, like, round up a flock of loose flamingos—I have your back wherever, is what I'm saying."

_"So… just 'my man' then?"_

Sounded really good to him.

 

He was sitting up in the medical bay after a close call he had with the invention he was working on that nearly took his head off (since all great science came with the threat of great decapitation) when James burst into the room.

"Winn!"

"Hey, man."  His smile was loopy from the painkillers but faded at James' expression.  "You okay?"

"Me?  I got a call.  They said...  You're okay?"

"A little duct tape, some glue—I'm all good."

James sank into the chair by the bed.  "If you are, I am."

But it took a while to believe him.

 

"Hit me."  Winn waved at his face.  "Testing out a new shield.  I'm untouchable.  Hopefully.  Punch, uppercut, Cobra Kai me right in the face, come on."

But James didn't hit him, didn't even take a swing.

He kissed him.

Winn managed not to fall over, which warranted a medal of some kind.

"Belt doesn't work."  James wasn't quite smiling, the bastard.

"This is my favorite failure.  Of all time."

"Should we check it twice?"  James leaned back in.

Winn nodded.  "Or... an infinite number of times.  For, you know, important advancements in defense."

Fortunately, the shield was definitely a dud.


End file.
